Ten and Four
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: The Akatsuki recruit four new members...Jackie, Preston, Dana, and Shannon.  Let's see what madness ensues, shall we?
1. Missions and Friends

**Yes, another new story! I've wanted to write this one for a long time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Masashi Kishimoto created. Dana, Preston, and Shannon belong to me, as well as the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

It was a quiet afternoon and a Chunin and three Jonin were sitting on the side of a river just outside of their old village, Soul Village. Shannon, Jackie, Dana, and Preston left the village because of their pasts. Shannon was abused by her entire family, but remained loyal and loved them. She did everything she could to protect them, but in the end they were all killed off. Preston's father beat him and his mother died on an S-Rank mission. His father did also. Dana's parents were killed in action as well as Jackie's.

"Come on, no use staying around this place…let's go," Preston said while standing up and dusting his pants off.

He glanced at his friends, who were also his teammates. He felt complied to take the lead because he was the oldest. Preston is 18 years old; he's thin and pale, but strong and smart. His hair is jet black with a crimson red stripe in it. He has snakebites (lip piercings on the right and left side) and his ears are pierced all the way from the cartilage to the very bottom of his lobe (all of the "outer rim"). He has on black skinny jeans, a plain fitting black shirt, black converse with white lace, and black and white checkered fingerless gloves (people have labeled him emo). He wears black sunglasses so no one will see his eyes, but he still wears eyeliner and his nails are painted black.

"Yeah…how long has it been since we left?" Dana said glancing back at the old village, her mind overflowing with memories.

Dana has brown hair and green eyes. Her normal outfit is jeans with a white shirt that has a dark green corset over it. Her shoes were black and white converse. She's 17 years old and a Jonin. In her lobes she wears a pair of silver studs that belonged to her mother.

"Quite a while…" Shannon replied.

Shannon was only 15 years old and still a Chunin. Her hair was originally champagne blonde, but was dyed dark red. She had seventeen piercings, most of which were in her ears (four on each lobe and three on each cartilage), two lip piercings (one on the right side and one on the left side), and one nose piercing. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Her bangs were slanted, the shortest part was at the top of her left eye and the longest part was at the tip of her cheekbone on the right side, covering her eye. The rest of her hair came down to the small of her back. Her normal outfit is a fitting black shirt, black pants, and black Converse High top Chuck Taylors.

"I'm going to miss this place…" Jackie said quietly.

Jackie was 17 years old and a Jonin. Her hair was onyx black and fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. She wore a white t-shirt with a fitting baby blue long sleeved v-necked sweater, jeans, and white converse. She was a shy girl.

"Well then, let's get going," Preston said. He started off, the girls following. Around midnight they stopped in the forest for the night.

Elsewhere

"Hidan, Kakuzu, I want you to capture this girl," Pein said handing Hidan and Kakuzu a picture of a red haired girl along with a file that included surprisingly little information about her..

"Leader-sama, it says she's only 15 and still a Chunin, what use could we have for her?" Kakuzu asked incredulously.

"She's the last member of her family and she has some special techniques that…interest me," Pein stated while lifting another file up.

"Hai, Leader-sama," Kakuzu bowed.

"Tch, whatever," Hidan muttered, crossing his arms moodily.

"Deidara, Sasori," Pein said while passing over a file, "I want you two to capture this girl."

"She's that other girl's teammate…and a Jonin un," Deidara read with a curious expression.

"Itachi, Kisame, I want you two to capture this boy," Pein said handing, yet again, another file over to his members.

"He's also their teammate and another Jonin, eh? This oughta be a breeze," Kisame laughed.

"Zetsu, Tobi, I want you two to capture this girl, and before you say anything, she is a Jonin on their team as well," Pein said, "Go."

With that, the members went to pack their things. Once they departed, Hidan growled in annoyance and swung his scythe at a near-by tree.

"Damn leader may as well have said 'I want you all to go out and catch these four children' not just give us each a specific child!" Hidan snarled.

"Hidan, take this seriously! I won't have you messing up our mission," Kakuzu snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, she's just a fucking Chunin! She's not going to be tough to catch!" Hidan reasoned angrily.

"Hidan, **take this seriously baka!** Leader-sama really wants these children for some unknown reason. **You had better not mess up on this mission or he'll have all of our heads**!" Zetsu said.

"Hmph," Hidan muttered childishly and crossed his arms, glaring ahead.

"Tobi thinks we can reason with each girl-chan and the boy-kun," Tobi said.

"Baka un!" Deidara snapped, forming a clay bird, " Hey, do you mind coming with us S-Rank criminals yeah? Our leader sent us on a mission to capture you so if you could just comply and come along that would be fantastic un! Thank you for your time un! That won't work un!"

"Tobi, if Leader-sama thought that would work he wouldn't of sent all of us," Kisame said with a sigh, "At least we might have a bit of fun, eh Itachi? You guys have got girls, we've got the only boy! Everyone knows girls can't fight as well."

"Remember when Konan-sama got mad because we made Tobi eat her pills un?" Deidara reminded in the form of a question.

"…Don't remind us…" almost everyone mumbled.

Depression lines formed over their heads. That day was a horrifying one, much blood was shed and many items were broken. The only good thing was that the guys learned a new lesson: Never take Konan's pills; she needs them to remain happy. Deidara sweat-dropped and sighed.

"What have I done yeah?" Deidara muttered massaging his temples.

The next day

"You know I don't approve of this," Shannon stated while following Preston who was carrying a comatose man.

"Eh, what's the big deal? He tried to kill us so I almost killed him," Preston replied.

"I know he tried to kill us, but I don't exactly believe violence is the answer. Besides, it's wrong, in my opinion, to turn him in as a bounty," Shannon explained.

"Serves him right for trying to murder us! What, would you rather have a nice funeral with flowers and sad people? You know sad people tend to make me sad too," Dana teased.

Jackie softly laughed at Dana's comment and turned to Shannon who had an emotionless expression on her face. Despite that, she knew Shannon wasn't happy.

"In life he has been an awful man. Though I do feel bad about prospering from his…well, basically death, he knew it was coming. In his death, he's doing one good thing. Giving four teenagers who don't have a stable income money," Jackie said quietly.

"We have plenty of money," Shannon argued stoically.

"You're too young to understand this stuff, but don't worry, you'll learn," Preston said reassuringly.

Shannon wanted to tell him she wasn't too young, but that she had her own opinion and it was different from theirs. Everyone always told her she was too young or too weak for one thing or another. She was 15 years old, damn old enough to make some of her own decisions, especially no. No one was the boss of her, but they certainly acted like it.

"_Excuse me if I'm to young to state my thoughts and opinions," _Shannon thought bitterly.

They arrived at the bounty exchange point and Preston paused, glancing in Shannon's direction. He softly smiled at her, as if pitying her.

"Maybe you should wait out here…I think going inside would upset you. I don't think you're old enough nor equipped to understand this kind of thing," Preston said.

"Fine," Shannon said with a shrug.

"Calm down," Jackie said soothingly, yet again able to tell Shannon wasn't happy, "We'll be right back."

With that, Jackie, Dana, and Preston all headed inside, leaving Shannon outside, alone.

"Why do they always act like I'm to young to understand something? Do they not know what I've seen?" Shannon questioned herself, not noticing the group of people clad in black robes adorned with red clouds approaching.

"There she is! HEY BITCH!" Hidan yelled racing over to the girl.

"Who are you?" Shannon asked slightly stepping back so she could get a better view of the personal space invading man.

"Hidan. Hey, do you mind coming with us S-Rank criminals? Our leader sent us on a mission to capture you so if you could just comply and come along that would be fantastic! Thank you for your time!" Hidan said with an obviously forced smile.

"What does he want with me?" Shannon asked, slightly taken aback by the polite manner of asking.

"He will tell you that once we arrive at the base that is, if you're willing to comply," Kakuzu said in a businesslike manner as he walked over to join the duo.

"Will you come with us?" Hidan asked politely, that forced smile still present.

Shannon glanced back at the building behind her, and then turned to face Hidan.

"My friends…" she gestured behind her.

"Are all welcome to come as well," Kakuzu said in his business like manner.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! I know the Akatsuki are OOC, if you don't like it, don't read it.<strong>

**I'm attempting to write the attitudes of Dana, Jackie, and Preston in a different form than I normally write, but I'm not sure if I'll keep them that way or not; I'm not used to writing my characters' attitudes as that, so I'm just trying something new here!**


	2. Decisions and Irony

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"I suppose I will comply then," Shannon said with a slight nod.

Hidan promptly fell over with an annoyed groan, the smile falling off of his face.

"Hm? Sir, are you okay?" Shannon asked.

She picked up a stick and lightly prodded him in the side with it.

"BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? SHISH KABOB MY GUTS?" Hidan yelled, ignoring the fact that he barely felt the gentle touch.

"No, that would be rude," Shannon replied.

"And poking someone with a stick isn't…?" Kisasme asked.

"In certain manners yes, but in this case no because I was trying to make sure he was okay," Shannon explained while gently placing the stick back where she found it.

Needless to say she received several odd looks from the Akatsuki members and one coupon for hug therapy from Tobi. Once Shannon put the stick back and returned to her position in front of the Akatsuki, Preston, Dana, and Jackie all came out of the large, ominous looking building. They immediately noticed the Akatsuki near Shannon, and rushed over. Preston shoved her back and stood in front of her with Dana at his side. Jackie stood at Shannon's side, fretting.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay? You poor baby! You must be terrified!" Jackie cooed while looking for injuries.

"What did you bastards think you're doing?" Preston growled out.

"Preston, stop, I was-"

"Shannon, you're to young to understand this, but these guys are S-Rank criminals, they'll kill you! Jackie, get her out of here," Preston said.

"Hai-"

"No, I'm staying here," Shannon firmly stated.

"Shannon, you're still a kid and not the leader of this team! Get out of here-"

"No. I have the right to make my own decisions, and I'm deciding to go with them," Shannon stated, pulling herself of out Jackie's tight grip.

She walked over to Hidan's side. He was still lying on the ground, but looked dangerous nonetheless.

"This guy," she motioned to Hidan, "Actually asked me if I would go with them. He didn't tell me to or force me to. I can only assume it's because he was under orders not to, but still, it meant a lot to me. It's so rare for anyone to ask me something anymore…" Shannon trailed off.

"So you're betraying us for the Akatsuki?" Preston asked with a menacing look in his eyes.

"No, I-"

"Are you fucking dumb or something?" Hidan growled while sitting up, "She said she wanted to, do you not fucking care what she wants? It seems like, to me, she doesn't have people ask her what she wants or to do something, the fuckers have just bossed her around and told her what to do."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Dana snarled furiously, pulling out her iron dagger that had a gleaming ruby set in the handle.

"Bitch, watch who you're talking to," Hidan exclaimed, "When's the last time you fucking asked her to do something? The last time you asked her what the fuck she wanted?"

They all looked taken aback.

"Well I…well there was a time when…well…" Preston looked down, evidently thinking.

"See? That's why the bitch wants to come with us," Hidan declared nodding in satisfaction.

"You and the other two girls are invited to come as well," Kakuzu said.

"Like hell we'll go!" Dana snarled, running at Hidan, who was still sitting.

She was aiming to stab him with her dagger, but Shannon caught her by the wrist. Dana gasped and glared at her, but Shannon's face held no emotion, as usual.

"Stop it. Do not attack him," Shannon stated emotionlessly.

She relinquished her grip on Dana's wrist and turned to Hidan.

"My apologies sir," She said with a slight bow.

"I…have no choice," Jackie said quietly after whispering with Preston.

"I will go. I cannot have Shannon going off with you dangerous criminals; I'll be there to protect her," Preston growled while stalking over to Shannon's side with Jackie.

"You don't have to watch out for us ya know. We're a team, we all look out for one another; it's not just one person's responsibility," Dana said while tossing an arm around Preston's shoulders, "I'll go as well. I have to help make sure everyone stays safe."

Shannon unhappily frowned, glancing over at the man who was sitting on the ground. He stood up and glared at Shannon's friends. He didn't like them and knew right off the bad that they would be a problem. Pushing the feeling down, he listened to what was going on: introductions. Once the introductions were over, they set off in the direction of the base.

An Hour Later

"Tobi is so bored! Will Senpai sing Tobi a song?" Tobi asked brightly, clapping his hands together.

"Hell no un!" Deidara growled, narrowing his eyes at his annoying partner.

"Will Dana-chan pretty please sing Tobi a song?" Tobi questioned, making little whimpering noises.

"Yeah! I'll sing Somebody by Nina!"

"_Someday, you're gonna realize  
>One day you'll see it through my eyes<br>But then I won't even be there  
>I'll be happy somewhere<br>Even if I can't_

_I know_  
><em>You don't really see my worth<em>  
><em>You think you're the last guy on earth<em>  
><em>Well I've got news for you<em>  
><em>I know I'm not that strong<em>  
><em>But it won't take long<em>  
><em>Won't take long<em>

'_Cause someday, someone's gonna love me  
>The way, I want you to need me<br>Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
>One day I'll forget about you<br>You'll see, I won't even miss you  
>Someday, someday<em>

_Right now_  
><em>I know you can tell<em>

_I'm down,and i'm not doin' well_  
><em>But one day these tears<em>  
><em>They will all run dry<em>  
><em>I won't have to cry<em>  
><em>Sweet goodbye<em>

_'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me_  
><em>The way, I want you to need me<em>  
><em>Someday, someone's gonna take your place<em>  
><em>One day I'll forget about you<em>  
><em>You'll see, i won't even miss you<em>  
><em>Someday,<em>  
><em>I know someone's gonne be there<em>

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_  
><em>The way, I want you to need me<em>  
><em>Someday, someone's gonna take your place<em>  
><em>One day I'll forget about you<em>  
><em>You'll see, I won't even miss you<em>  
><em>Someday, someday ..."<em>

Dana sang.

"That was amazing! Tobi liked it a lot!" Tobi shouted while twirling in a circle.

"Really?" Dana asked, shocked at the polite response she got, "I love singing! It's a way to express yourself with words; it's one of the only ways people will listen."

"People should listen more to those that are talking to them," Jackie said while running a hand through her onyx hair.

"Exactly, but they don't," Preston commented.

"They're really ones talk," Sasori muttered softly to Deidara, who snickered.

"Everyone is different. You have to be thankful for the people who will listen to you and always be there for you…you've got to be thankful for your true friends," Shannon said quietly; the last part was so queit if you weren't a shinobi, it would be impossible to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	3. Nine Hours and Philosophy

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV: That Night<span>

Around 9 o'clock the odd group came to a halt so they could set up camp and rest for the night. Sasori went off to…do Sasori things, so about an hour later while everyone, or so she thought, was asleep Shannon got up and started wandering off.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan whispered standing up and walking over to the girl.

Shannon stopped for a second and took in his presence, then gave a small smile.

"I'm going on a walk, don't worry, I won't run away," Shannon said quietly.

Hidan crossed his arms and frowned at the young girl.

"How the fuck do I know you won't run off?" Hidan asked suspiciously.

"I came on my own will. You can join me if you wish," Shannon said and resumed walking.

Hidan sighed, but joined her. They walked in silence until they came to a river. It was a beautiful scene; the moonlight gently caressed the land and the stars twinkled in the sky overhead. The river was clear and sparkling. Hidan picked up a rock and skipped it across the river. Shannon picked one up too, but didn't throw it. Instead, she studied it for a minute then looked at Hidan.

"Hearts are like minerals," Shannon said softly, but seriously.

"The fuck…?" Hidan asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Think about it. Some hearts are so easily broken, so permeable. Others are hard and cold, nothing gets to them…and if you really think about it, a heart is like a stone," Shannon said holding up the stone in her hand, "It gets battered around, beaten, and abused so much over time…until…" Shannon trailed off.

She walked over to the river and allowed the stone to fall out of her hand into the running water. The water quickly swept it away, knocking it against other stones.

"Until the heart finally breaks," Hidan said, slightly confused, "Some fucking…rocks…stay safe, nothing really gets to them, and they're okay with their placement. Not everything in life is fucking bad…"

"I know that, but some rocks break. Some pieces come off…they can't be replaced, but the jagged edges can be smoothed," Shannon said turning towards the Jashinist.

She walked over to a boulder near the river, jumped onto it, and sat down, staring at the river. Hidan joined her and stared at her.

"What?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Is that what happened to your heart? Did someone fucking break it?" Hidan asked peering closely at the girl.

"That's not your business, now is it?" Shannon asked.

"Bitch! What was all that shit about then?" Hidan exclaimed angrily.

Shannon turned to him, face still devoid of all emotion. Hidan briefly wondered why she never showed her emotions, and chalked it down to her having some messed up past, perhaps like the Uchiha's.

"I was just making a comparison based on my opinion…" Shannon said.

Hidan glared at her and she gave him a small shrug and turned her attention back to the flowing river.

"You're really fucking something…You're going to turn the fucking base upside down, I know it," Hidan said laughing, "Wait until Pein-sama realizes what he's gotten himself into!"

"Pein? Is he the Akatsuki's leader?" Shannon asked turning her gaze back onto Hidan.

"Yeah, it's fucking funny as hell to annoy him!" Hidan exclaimed.

"How long can you go without swearing?" Shannon asked calmly, still looking at the zealot.

"…YOU GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH HOW I TALK?" Hidan yelled.

Shannon discreetly scooted away from him and shook her head no.

"No, I was just wondering how long you could go without cussing," Shannon said blankly.

"Oh. Okay then, good."

"Why did you ask me so kindly to come along? Now that I've had some time to observe you, I don't believe that's in your nature, to be kind to people whom you have never met," Shannon questioned softly.

"It was a bet…I said I bet anyone fifty fucking bucks that you all wouldn't come along if I use Tobi's dumb ass way and Kakuzu took me on, that money loving bastard…I figured you all would freak out or something," Hidan replied.

"And if I had said no you would've resorted to force, correct?" Shannon asked.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan exclaimed, "I was actually pretty damn surprised you agreed."

"Well, you know why I agreed."

"Yeah…why the fuck do you put up with that shit? I would've sacrificed those mother fuckers to Jashin by now!" Hidan exclaimed.

"They're my friends."

They sat in each other's company for quite awhile longer, and then Shannon decided to break the silence.

"Perhaps we should get back to the others?" Shannon asked hopping off the boulder.

Hidan nodded and jumped off the boulder as well. They made their way back to the campsite to see that everyone else was awake and impatiently waiting.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Kakuzu growled.

"We've been waiting for over an hour!" Sasori snapped.

"Please tell me you're still a virgin!" Preston said throwing a glare in Hidan's direction.

"Of course I am, we were simply talking. You know I would never do something like **that **until I'm married, if I ever get married or live that long. Do you not trust me?" Shannon asked.

"I don't trust him," Preston said avoiding her question.

"Let's go," Kakuzu said before a confrontation began.

Everyone started to walk away and Shannon glanced at Hidan, who was staring at her with an incomprehensible expression on his face.

"What time is it?" Shannon whispered to Hidan, who shrugged, then smirked.

"What fucking time is it?" Hidan asked loudly.

"It's 7:03 in the morning," Kisame replied.

Hidan and Shannon automatically looked at each other. They spent nine hours together! It was actually kind of…fun, but neither would admit it.

"Shannon, be careful. These guys are dangerous! You should know better than to wander off with them!" Jackie hissed quietly.

"Its okay Jackie, don't worry," Shannon said while staring forward.

"No it's not!" Dana whispered, "You've got to be a little more responsible from now on!"

"See! You are too young, you've got to be more careful!" Preston said.

Hidan frowned, hearing what the three were saying to Shannon. He turned around, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up to walk beside him, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the other Akatsuki members and the glares from the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	4. Ignoring Her

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

The odd group stopped, once again, but this time was for lunch. Their lunch consisted of rice balls from a small shop in the middle of nowhere. They all sat down to eat; there hadn't been much talking that morning, no one seemed to know what to say. It was obvious Jackie, Preston, and Dana were unhappy with Shannon because they didn't sit near her to eat, and for the first ten minutes that she walked with Hidan, they glared at her. Finally, they resorted to ignoring her very presence. Since her friends weren't even close to her, Kisame and Deidara sat near Shannon, hoping to start up a conversation.

"Hello Shannon, un," Deidara said with a slight smile.

"Hey," Kisame greeted, patting her head, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Hello to both of you, and I'm not hungry," Shannon said.

Deidara was eating rice balls with pickled plums in the center, and Kisame was eating rice balls with salted fish in them.

"Are you upset that your friends are ignoring you un?" Deidara questioned, studying the girls emotionless face.

Hidan was watching them, and it dawned on him that she hadn't smiled once, except when she was with him. He was shocked to say the least, but felt a little proud that she had smiled for him and vowed to get her to smile again. He sauntered over and sat beside Deidara, waiting for the girls' reply.

"No, I'm not upset. If they don't wish to speak with me for the time being, then so be it," Shannon said with a slight shrug.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked in shock, "You're okay with them fucking ignoring you?"

"They just said she was "to young" for things, yet they're the ones acting immature," Itachi said to Sasori, who was sitting next to him.

The two men were listening to the conversations the others were having with slight frowns.

"Yes, I don't want to bother them," Shannon said leaning back against the tree she was sitting in front of.

"I would blow them up un," Deidara said with a devilish smirk.

"They're my friends, I will not hurt them," Shannon said in a rather quiet, stern voice.

"Well you've got to stand up for yourself," Kisame frowned.

"I do," Shannon said.

"Really un?"

"Well…sometimes," Shannon said unsurely.

"Sometimes isn't fucking good enough," Hidan said with a laugh, "You've gotta sacrifice the bastards to Jashin!"

"I'm not sacrificing anyone to a sadistic god," Shannon replied with a sigh.

"You actually know who Jashin is un?" Deidara asked.

Deidara and Kisame were both looking at the girl in mild shock mingled with amusement. Normally no one knew what Hidan was talking about when he mentioned Jashin, yet this girl did, and the look on Hidan's face was pretty damn funny.

"Obviously she fucking knows! Did you even listen to what she said?" Hidan snapped, immediately defensive.

"Shut up Hidan un," Deidara laughed.

"So, have your friends always ignored you when you do something they dislike?" Kisame asked curiously, staring over to where the three teens were seated.

"Sometimes," Shannon said with a bored shrug.

"What about the other times un?" Deidara questioned.

"Look, it works like this," Shannon said calmly, "They usually tell me what to do and if I don't do it they either ignore me or yell at me. Sometimes they do other things, but not usually. When I do something they dislike, it's the same deal, but believe me, they're really wonderful."

"**That's certainly not the conclusion I would draw**," Zetsu mumbled to Kakuzu, who was sitting beside him and a sleeping Tobi.

"I agree," Kakuzu said while glancing in the general direction of Shannon, "Though she seems to quite like them."

"Yes, it's a strange thing, isn't it?" Zetsu said in a dazed voice.

With Dana, Preston, and Jackie

"I can't believe she would rather walk with that criminal than us!" Dana growled angrily.

"She even spent time with him before we woke," Jackie said with a sigh.

"Is she betraying us?" Preston questioned while leaning back on his elbows to stare at the sky.

"Who knows? She's young; we've got to keep an eye on her, those guys are S-rank criminals, they could easily persuade her to do, well, anything!" Dana said waving a hand in the air for emphasis.

"I can't believe this…" Jackie whimpered softly, burying her face in her hands.

"Jackie, it's okay. We'll do everything we can to protect her!" Preston exclaimed.

"Everything was perfect and we were all happy until **they **showed up!" Jackie snarled, motioning to the Akatsuki members.

Immediately Dana and Preston were concerned because it was rare for Jackie to get angry. When she got mad, they knew the situation was serious and now her anger was no solace to their already upset nerves. Shannon, easily hearing Jackie, stood up and began walking away. The members that had been talking to her went to get up and follow her, but Sasori held out his hand, stopping them. He trailed after her, evidently annoyed. After a few moments, he caught up with her. There was, as usual, no expression on her face.

"Now, now. Where are you going off in a huff like that?" Sasori questioned sarcastically.

"I just wanted to go for a walk," Shannon said quietly, facing forward.

Sasori grabbed Shannon by the wrist and tugged her in a different direction; the direction of the base. He figured if they were walking, they might as well walk in the direction of the base rather than waste time.

"Really now? That's it?" Sasori questioned.

"Yes…how could she think that everything was perfect, that everyone was happy?" Shannon sighed softly to herself.

Sasori frowned thoughtfully before glancing over to the silent girl who had no expression. Despite her expressing no emotion, he could somehow tell that she wasn't happy.

"Humans are selfish creatures. She thought that because she was happy. The other two seem to agree with her, so they saw that because they were happy as well. Do you not realize that they get their way, therefore think everything is okay?" Sasori asked.

"I…they're my friends, I'm supposed to be happy when they're happy, but I'm not…" Shannon trailed off with a frown, "I feel like I'm a bad friend. I should go apologize."

Shannon turned to go back, but ran straight into a fuming Jashinist. Hidan stood there, glaring at the girl, obviously angry.

"Don't go apologize to those assholes! They boss you around, patronize you for your fucking age, and don't act like damn friends from what I've seen!" Hidan yelled.

Sasori frowned and rested a hand on Shannon's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"He's not angry at you, he's angry at someone else, even though it doesn't seem that way," Sasori assured, "Hidan, you're bleeding. What happened?"

"That little brown-haired bitch fucking stabbed me!" Hidan snarled furiously.

"Dana? She stabbed you…?" Shannon said, slightly shocked, "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! The bitch came up to me and said, 'You bastard! It's your entire fault that Shannon's acting crazy! I know you did something to her, but we'll fix it!' Then she fucking stabbed me!" Hidan seethed angrily.

"Did you kill her?" Sasori questioned in a bored tone.

"No! Pein-sama wants her so Kakuzu wouldn't fucking let me. He tied the bitch's hands behind her back though," Hidan said with a smirk.

"Hold still," Shannon said softly.

"Huh?" Hidan said in confusion when Shannon laid her hands over his wound.

Her hands began to lightly glow and he felt a gentle warmth sweep over him. He looked at Sasori with a bit of a shocked expression, silently asking him how a chunin was able to heal such a deep wound. It went straight through his body, damaging some major organs. Sasori frowned, seeing the girl grow paler. He tilted his head, and frowned. He realized he couldn't sense her chakra before, but could now. A lot of it had been used before this, he noted. Now it was quite low…

"I apologize for Dana's actions…" Shannon said softly after the wound was fully healed, and stepped back only to slip down to her knees.

"Hey, bitch! What's wrong?" Hidan asked, frowning.

"You've used too much chakra. What did you do before this?" Sasori asked moving to catch the girl as she almost lost consciousness.

"Don't tell them…I had to protect them…they would be so mad…" Shannon said before consciousness slipped away and her body went limp in Sasori's arm.

Hidan easily lifted the girl out of Sasori's arms and into his own before he began walking back to the base, Sasori in tow.

"Hey, did you notice how you couldn't sense her chakra until now?" Hidan questioned the man beside him.

"Yeah, I did. Pein was right, this girl does have some special techniques," Sasori said as he sighed (Sasori isn't in his puppet).

"I don't like her friends. There's going to be problems with them in the Akatsuki. Pein will kill them if they boss her around," Hidan said seriously.

Sasori and Hidan switched into their more business-like attitudes because they both knew they were getting into something serious.

"That's correct. If they pull some little stunt like they did today, one of us or the other members may kill them," Sasori said sinisterly.

"If I get a single order from one of them, Jashin will have a new sacrifice. Fuck that, I should just sacrifice all the little mother fuckers now," Hidan growled.

"This young girl," Sasori said with a frown, "Likes them for some reason."

"What happened to her un?" Deidara exclaimed, suddenly at Sasori's side.

"She passed out."

"I know that Hidan, un."

"She used to much of her chakra and lost consciousness."

"Thank you Danna, un."

"Shut up brat."

"You're so mean, un. Wait until her teammates see her unconscious yeah."

"That bitch is going to stab me again, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Yes un."

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
